


Orcs Are Made For Raping

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Fantastic Racism, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Just Clarifying As The Elf Is Described as Young, M/M, Magic, No Underage Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violent Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A young elf is tied up in chains in front of a menacing orc.A peaceful community destroyed in a ruthless battle, the survivors captured to be used by their new masters.A cruel monster taking advantage of his prisoner for his own twisted pleasure, and the threat of worst things yet to come.You probably can already guess where this is going....or can you?





	Orcs Are Made For Raping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom, for the mission "LANDE DI CONFINE" (Original stories only, 500+ words, free to pick whichever theme).
> 
> *grins* I've been meaning to write this for ages. ~~You'll see what I mean~~

 

“Well well, what we got here?”

The young prince struggled against his restrains, his protests muffled by the gag in his mouth. He raised his head to glare at the creature standing in front of him, as if to dare him to get any closer.

“Lil' elf angry, huh?”, grunted the orc, spreading his lips into a grin that showed off his already-protruding lower fangs. “But lil' elf all tied up, not gonna go nowhere! Bwahaha!”. He threw his head back and let out a loud rumbling laugh, his large belly shaking like milk pudding.

The blond narrowed his eyes at him, mumbling what sounded like a threat, but that only made the other laugh even harder.

“You no scare me. You can do no thing to me!”, said the orc, licking his lips as he eyed him up and down. “You all mine to play now...”, he added, grasping his chin to look into his large blue eyes, which were now open wide in horror at the thought of being defiled by that vile beast.

The orc untied the knot that kept his gag in place, throwing it somewhere else, then he pulled a lever until the chains that had kept the elf suspended in mid-air slowly lowered with a series of clinking noises, until the prince's legs were resting against the cold floor of the cell.

“If you think I'll ever obey a lowly orc then you're mistaken”, the prince hissed, spitting in his direction. “I'd rather die!”

The blow that followed those words would have sent him flying across the room had he not been kept in place by the chains. Instead he only bounced up for a few second before falling down on his knees with a thump, crying in pain. One side of his face was bright pink and already starting to swell up where the other's knuckles connected with his jaw and cheek, and his lip was split open.

“Shut up! You mine now!”, growled the orc, stomping his feet down in anger. “I now lil' elf's Master”.

“Never! Let me go at once!”, replied the prince with a defiant look, albeit his trembling body betrayed his fear. He had heard the stories about orcs, he knew what those brutish creatures were capable of. They were little more than wild animals, and all they thought of was fucking, eating and killing, not necessarily in that order.

The next blow hit him straight into his stomach as the orc delivered a powerful kick with full force, making him keel over as he hurled all over the floor.

“Poor elf, lost his lunch”, the orc mocked him, his hand moving down to pull aside the frontal fold of the loincloth he was wearing. “I give you tasty snack now!”

The young elf paled at the sight of the other's monstrous cock. Even while soft it was a massive thing, as green as the rest of his skin, with thick veins bulging along its shaft.

As young as he might have been, at least for elvish standards, the prince was more than old enough to know full well what the other was about to do to him. Orcs were renowned for being fond of raping their prisoners, in particular those of the elven kind.

“You foul beast!”, he insulted him, but the other only laughed at him before pulling on his long blond hair to keep his head in place and pinching his nose shut at the same time. The prince tried his best to hold out, keeping himself from opening his mouth, but soon his body was spasming from the lack of air and he was forced to gasp in order to not suffocate.

Before he knew it, the other's cock was unceremoniously shoved past his lips, filling up his whole mouth. From the smell and the taste, he could tell the other hadn't washed in days, if not even weeks, and it almost made him throw up again.

“You like orc cock?”, asked the other in a mocking tone, grasping on his hair with both hands as he started to move his hips, fucking the prince's mouth like a frenzied animal.

His cock rapidly grew hard in the young elf's mouth, and soon it was too much to fit all in, so the tip started to push against the back of his throat. The prince screamed and cried, uselessly trying to pull away and to free his arms from the chains, but it was all in vain. Soon the orc was shoving his whole length inside him with every thrust, his cock now fully erect, until the elf's lips were touching its root and his nose was buried into the orc's coarse hairs. The creature didn't seem to care about the blond's gagging noises as his throat clamped around that impossibly thick insertion, his whole body convulsing from the pain.

“Aaah... elf mouth... so good”, groaned the orc, moaning and panting with wild abandon, the air filled with his obscene sounds, mixed with the wet sloppy sounds made by the elf's mouth and his half-choked cries as he was forced to swallow the other's grotesque penis.

Once the orc finally pulled out with a low grunt, strands of drool and saliva still connecting his shaft with the prince's face, the elf immediately started coughing violently and gasping for air, frantically breathing as if he had just resurfaced from underwater when actually the only thing he had been drowning in was his own spit.

“Elf has nice body”, said the orc, stroking the other's blond hair before his hand moved lower to grasp on the prince's silken clothing, ignoring his protests as he ripped it apart and pulled the tatters away, leaving him completely naked. “Elf body good for raping”.

“You sick, disgusting monster”, hissed the prince, his blue eyes filled with tears at the thought of what was about to happen to him, his whole body shaking like a leaf. The orc's cock was fully erect in front of him, still glistening with his saliva, and now that it was out of his mouth he could see it was as wide and long as the forearm of an human warrior.

His throat was aching as if he had swallowed a glowing ember, so sore that every breath burned like fire and whenever he gulped it felt like a fiery lump of coal was stuck in his gullet. He didn't dare to think of how much it would hurt to be penetrated by that thing.

He did not have to wonder for too long anyway. Soon enough, the orc went back to pulling on the levers that controlled his chains, until the elf's now bared ass was raised high up in the air in an obscene position, the prince's toes barely touching the ground. Another pull of a lever forced his ankles further apart, until it looked like the young elf was welcoming his cock inside him like a wanton whore.

“I fuck elf good”, promised the orc, walking behind him and grasping one of his cheeks in each hand, groping on the soft fair skin. “Elf will become good fuckhole. Open you up good with orc cock”. He spread them apart to reveal the small pink pucker of his entrance, rubbing his hard shaft against the cleft of his ass and groaning loudly in pleasure.

“No!”, cried out the prince, desperately shaking his head. He couldn't even try to move away from him, his body stuck in that humiliating position by his own weight and by the tension of the chains.

“Maybe next time, I bring orc friends”, proposed the other, aligning the tip of his cock against his tight hole and pushing it in. “We all fuck little elf hole 'til it never close again. Elf fuckhole always open for orc cocks then! Bwahahah!”. He let out another rumbling laughter, all the while the small pink ring of the prince's anus slowly stretched out despite his best attempts to keep it clenched, until the thick bulbous head was fully swallowed up by it.

“NOOO!”, screamed the young elf, howling like a wounded animal as the rest of the orc's length slipped inside him, inch by inch, as the other started to thrust his hips. He could feel every ripple of his cock brush against his sensitive asshole, feeling him spread it out and fill him up in a way that he never would have thought possible, not even in his most vivid nightmares.

When finally every last bit of that length was buried inside him, the prince would have sworn he could feel the tip poke through his insides, bulging from his smooth flat belly.

“M-my...AAH! My f-father will...AAAH! K-kill you!”, he threatened, albeit between his agonized cries and his loud desperate sobbing it did not sound particularly scary. In fact, the other only laughed at him.

“You never see elf king again. I bring you to orc clan.”, the large creature told him, picking up his pace until his balls were slapping against the elf's with a lurid smacking sound every time he slammed his hips forward again. “You will be cum rag for orcs. Elf fuckhole always full of cock. You will eat tasty orc cum every day. We fill elf fuckhole and mouth 'til elf belly big and round!”.

The prince could only sob harder at the thought of that terrifying fate. Being used like nothing more than a toy to satisfy the lowest instincts of those inferior creatures, who would not care at all about his title or his pure noble blood, much less his tears and suffering, only seeing him as living fuck doll... the mere thought made him shiver all over.

“Only shame that you boy elf”, noted the orc, one hand moving down to fondle the blond's much smaller cock. “No tasty babies to s...”, the orc interrupted himself for a few moments. “t-to snack...”. His voice cracked and died down, and his movements came to a halt. There was a small, strangled sound, almost like a hiccup.

The prince turned his face towards him, blue eyes narrowing with a blind, seething rage.

“What are you doing?”, he hissed in a cold, dangerous tone, any trace of his previous fearful attitude suddenly gone in a flash.

“I c-can't...”, murmured the orc, shaking his head and pulling out of him with a wet pop, covering his face with his hands as he walked backwards until his shoulders were pressed against the cold bars of his cell. “I can't, I won't play along to your sick little game any longer”. He moved his hands away from his face, eyes peering up to look at the prince. His gaze was full of terror, but also of determination.

“O-orcs are a noble, dignified race and I will... I will not indulge in whatever sick fetishes your kind likes to come up with”, he continued, tears streaming down his face as a loud crackling sound filled the air, a silver-blue glow surrounding the prince's body as the elf collected his magic. “M-may the Gods have mercy on your ugly, twisted soul when your time will come, 'cause I had never ever met or even believed that such a disgustingly perverse creature could exist bef-”

He was struck with such fury that his intestines splattered up to the ceiling, bright green blood falling down like raindrops on the already-messy floor.

The prince grimaced, easily freeing himself by using his magic to open the metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles before unwrapping the chains from the rest of his body. One hand moved down to stroke his still-hard and very much unsatisfied cock, biting his lip in anger until he drew blood from the small wound the other had left on him before.

He already regretted his haste. He shouldn't have finished him off so quickly and mercifully. How dared that filthy beast speak to him like that, as if he really was anything more than talking livestock? He should have made him pay for that.

Then again...

A cruel smile curved his lips as he remembered.

That orc beast that his father had captured from the raid had two sons, currently put to work in the granite quarry.

Maybe one of them would have been a bit less useless than their old father.

If not...well, then he would just make _them_ pay in his stead.


End file.
